epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wachowman/The Walking Wiki ep28 (Forgive and Forget)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Justin: her first. Woman 1: what! RTP: No! (The woman's hair is grabbed by the other guard as the slit her neck open and let her bleed into the tub) Man 2: RTPette! Intru: shit, someone's in the road. Evol: just pass them. Peter: no, stop the car. Fire: they might attack us. Peter: stop the car. (Fire swiftly hits the gun out of RTPs hand and stabs him in the stomach with a knife) (Fire dashes towards Justin) Metal: Fire wait! Peter: we still need him! (Fire slices Justin's throat open and let's him fall) This Time (The screen shows all the users at the camp base) Intru: that's not what we mean. Noah: you're not listening to us! Fire: I don't need to. Peter: we needed him alive! Fire: once he attacked Night he needed to be dead. Peter: we don't know where his base is, we can't save anyone if we can't find it. Fire:... Metal: Fire, what's been happening to you? Fire:...I'm saving us, it's one strike and we're out, we can't make any mistakes. Peter: you're wrong, we had this under control. Night: we're not upset that you killed the 2 guards, Justin didn't need to die, we needed him to save his prisoners. Peter: and now, we can't find them. Fire: I heard you the first time, well we weren't on a rescue mission, we're on a journey to a community. Peter: that doesn't mean we kill everyone we see and let others die. Patts: we're wasting our time, we should get moving, it's early enough that we could be more than a day ahead of time. Night:... Peter:...he's right...let's go, Fire, we will discuss this later. Fire:... (Screen shows the group a few minutes later as they are driving back down the road) (Screen shows Peter, Night, Fire and Metal in the same car) Night:... Fire:... Peter:... Metal:...we can't be like this the rest of the trip. Night: this isn't a field trip, it's an actual Mission, we don't need to be all happy dandy about it. Metal: we don't need to hate each other either, we ruin our trust in one another. Peter: he's right, I said we'll deal with it later, then that's what we will do, but for now I still think it's best to focus we might run into more of those Cannibals, being in a car is never the best thing. Night: we'll run them the fuck over. Peter: they'll shoot our tires before we have the chance. Metal: let's hope we just don't run into anyone, cannibals or friendly people, I don't care, we don't need anymore distractions. Night: or anyone else being killed over nothing. Peter: cool it Night. Fire:... Metal:...all I know...is that we need some luck...something..Something good. (Screen shows Patts, Intru, Noah and Evol in the same car) Patts: I don't think we should let him stay. Noah: what do we do? Shoot him? Patts: it'll save a lot of lives as time goes by. Noah: we aren't killing him. Evol: I say we all vote at the next camp site, let him stay, make him go back to. Ministry, or kill him, personally, I don't think he's healthy enough to be near people. Noah: says you, what if it was Xim? Intru: Noah- Evol: Xim is nothing to me now. Noah:... Patts: like I said, we will vote once there. Intru: what would you vote Noah? Noah: keep him, he's a value to the group! Patts: or you're saying that cause you've known him for forever. Noah: I'd say this for anyone. Evol: bullshit. Noah: listen, Evol, I don't know why you're so pissed off all the time, but if you really don't care about Xim I'd expect you or act differently. Evol: once she killed herself I knew she didn't care for me, so I didn't care for her, can't say that about you and Coupe. Noah: you mother fucker- Intru: should we really be fighting? Sorry I asked the damn question, maybe we should just focus or...something. Evol:...I'm sure Fire won't be executed, but I still don't want him with us. Patts: I agree. Noah:... (The screen shows the sky get dark as the group is seen at the next campsite) (Night is seen with Peter and Patts a few feet away from the campsite) Patts: I say it's what has to be done. Peter: a vote? Night: to determine Fires fate? Patts: I personally don't think we're safe with him here, nor do I think anyone is. Peter: it seems in-humane, a death sentence, or making him le- Night: I agree to it. Peter: what? Night: I think we should do the vote. Peter: Night, are you sure you're ok with doing this? Night: I've known Fire far longer than any of these men, second most being Noah, if anyone needs to give the ok with doing this it's me. Peter: as you say...everyone please come over here, including you Fire. Fire:... (The rest of the group walks over to Peters location) Peter:...we will have a vote on something important. Noah:...no. Peter: Fires recent...actions have hurt the group and others in multiple ways, some want him to leave the group...we will have a vote of 3 options, the first option is to let him stay with the group, the second option is to make him go back to Ministry...the third is to execute him. Fire:... Metal: e-execute? Evol: let him talk. Metal:... Peter:...Patts, I want you to give your answer then go back to the camp with Fire to make sure he doesn't do anything...take his weapons. Patts:...I vote execution, like you said, one strike each, and I agree with you,but your strike is up. Fire:... Peter:...please take Fire away as we all vote. Fire:... (Patts and Fire walk away to the camp site leaving the rest of the 6) Peter:...I will now vote, and I choose to send him back to Ministry, keeping him or killing him cause problems we don't need, but there's no reason to kill him...Noah, your turn. Noah: keep him, he's more of an asset than trouble, he killed those people in...good intentions...but...I still say we keep him. Peter: I see, so, so far there's one for each decision...Evol? Evol: execution, don't need a murderer, before we know it he'll kill one of us for taking a little extra food. Peter:...Metal? Metal: keep him, we can't send him away, he might as well die, that's a few days to get back, he can't carry 3 days worth of food on him, and I'm not gunna let you put a gun to his head and shoot him. Peter:...Intru? Intru: Sending him away really is the best option...no more than that, we can't risk keeping him. Peter:...then we are tied, and the deciding vote is Night. Night:... Peter: Fires fate is in your hands now. Night:... Noah: Night, you've known Fire forever. Evol: that'd probably not stop Fire from killing Night for making a mistake. Noah: you don't know that. Evol: you don't get it, Fire is willing to kill anybody, no matter what, he wants blood on his hands, looking him in the eyes shows that. Noah: he wouldn't, I know him too well. Evol: do you? Do you really? Night: shut it...I've known Fire far too long to kill him, but I've never seen him act that way, kill people, he saved me, but in an unneeded way...I...I have chosen that we make him go back. Noah:... Evol: you're going to regret this. Intru: I think it's smart. Night: he won't hurt us or the Ministry people, he's best when he cooks...let him go back and we shall pick him up with the rest of the community. Peter: it has been decided, we shall inform Patts and Fire, I'm not sure what shall be Fires reaction. (The group turns to the camp site) Peter: w...wha... Noah:...Fire...no. (Screen shows Fire holding Patts down with Knife in his neck) Patts: ah-ack. Fire:... (Fire takes out the knife and looks at the group) Fire: he might've not been your enemy, but he was mine. (Fire stabs Patts in the head) Fire: but I'll give him mercy and not let him turn. Peter: Fire... Evol:...kill him! You see Noah? Still trust him with your life?! That would've been you if you were chosen to guard him. (Fire looks at the group) Fire: did the group come to a decision? Metal: F-Fire...why. Noah:... Night: Patts...you killed him. Peter:...your decision was to be sent back to Ministry...b-but now...your choice has been decided execution. Noah: Pete- Evol: are you gunna disagree with him how? After that? Fire: that's a shame...I thought being sent back was a justified thing. (Peter holds up his gun at Fire) Fire: what? Gunna shoot me? Peter:...I'm sorry Fire. (The screen goes black as a gunshot is heard) (The screen shows a man pointing his gun at Peter) Mini: stop it right there, be thankful I decided to miss. Noah: you...I remember you. Fire:...*hands the knife in his back pocket* Mini: good, then you should know we aren't friends. Evol: *reaches for his gun* Mini: unless you want to lose the tall one I would suggest not moving. Evol:... Noah: but, you helped us. Mini: well, I was a pussy back then, but then I realized, you all ruined my life, I had a home, friends, food, I haven't had that ever since The Database fell, and I've always wanted revenge, for Piet, for Tov, for all my comrades, you killed them all, all for this fucker right here just cause he could cook! Night: you stole him from us! Mini: shut the fuck up!...so this is what's going to happen, I'm taking Fire with me, what I'll do with him is my decision, and you're all go with your day, you were gunna kill him anyways, just let me take the trash out for ya. Noah: we won't let you- Night: take him. Noah: Night? Night: it's either let him take Fire, or kill Fire...look at Patts. (Screen shows a motionless Patts) Night:...Fire murdered him. Noah:... Mini: if that's settled, let's go Fire. Fire:... (Fire walks up to Mini) Mini: you have any weapons? Fire: why? Mini: cause I don't want my back turned to you with a knife in your hand, now answer my fucking question. Fire: just one. (Fire than gets the knife from his back pocket and stabs Mini in the throat) Fire: sometimes...this is too easy. Noah: Fire... Mini: a-ach-k. Fire: I can't hear you, speak up. (Fire stabs Mini multiple times in the throat again) Fire: I cleared your throat out for you. Mini: a-a. (Mini falls to the floor, motionless) Fire:...too bad, I'm sure you wanted to say something useful. (Fire turns to see Night, Noah and Metal pointing their guns at him) Fire:...do it. Noah: *starts to cry*....*puts his gun down*...I can't. Night:...Fire...I've known you since the beginning of this- Fire: let me join Scraw, join Ynkr, join Nail, join Coupe, Xim, GG...and Sierra. Night:... (Fire then looks at Metal) Fire:... Metal:... Fire: good luck kid. Metal:... Fire: you're gunna need it. (The screen goes black as a gunshot is heard) (The screen then shows the remaining 6 looking at 2 graves they made) Night:... Metal:... Intru:... Peter:...Night, Intru, myself and Evol will drive through the night, you and Intru rest, I'd rather we not stay here. Evol:...fine. Noah:...I agree. (The group walks to the cars) Metal: *looks back at the graves* Night:...you did something I couldn't do...maybe I was wrong about you. Metal:... (The screen then shows the cars driving off as the graves are left behind) (Screen closes up on the graves as a mans shadow appears over them) (The screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Noah: can we make it past that hoard? Peter: we'd have to ditch the cars. Evol: no we don't, look at that. Intru: *shoots a Zombie* shit! Evol: you idiot! Metal: guys, they're coming! Night: how do we get out of this place?! Evol: we can't! Noah: we need to try! Peter: losing 2 people does not mean we all can't trust each other! Evol:... Intru:... Peter: now both of you straighten up and find us a way to get out! Category:Blog posts